The Winning Hand
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: When Zuko is all out of luck and lost all hope... a chance is given to him and he has to choose between what he wants so badly and doing what's right, but the right thing has it's own rewards. Will he realize it though?
1. A Snake In The Grass

Disclaimer; Do I really need to tell ya'll I don't own this show? Reckon I do. I don't own it.

XxXxX

The grass danced softly in the breeze in the mid summer afternoon. The movement opposite to the wind went unnoticed by the guards. Sleep was inviting to the snake in the grass.  
He was far too tired from far too much blood loss after being caught by one of his Father's guards. Rolling onto his back he gave up.

The guards moved slowly through the grass, searching for the Lord's son at command he was too be killed. All they had too do was find the mortally injured prince and kill him for good this time.

This battle seemed like one that could not be won on his own and he would bleed to death before he could ever escape. He was ready to die at this moment, but he noticed the boards hidden. A tunnel. After all… this was a earth bender village. He gripped his slashed side and rolled back onto his stomach to crawl forward quickly.

He opened the latch and moved forward, falling into the tunnel with a thud and a sharp pain. He might as well go out fighting.  
Standing was difficult, but he managed and headed cautiously down the narrow, dark tunnels.

"Stop right there fire bender. What are you doing here?" A voice asked from behind him.

Slowly he turned to face the person behind him.

"You. You're with the Avatar." He said and stepped forward.

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here? No. I don't need to know anything, but the fact that I'm not letting you take Aang." Katara said as she drew up her fist.

"If I wanted to you couldn't stop me."

"There's no fire in here."

"There isn't any water either."

"No, there's not, but there is me." a male voice said from behind him before he felt the pain in the back of his head and the world went black.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled at him. "He's bleeding!"

"So what? This is Zuko we're talking about! A fire bender. As in the same ones who took mom." Sokka said. "Did you forget about all that?"

"No… I haven't."

"Good."

XxXxX

TBC...

Gasp  
As for my new rule I won't write the next chapter until I have at least five reviews.


	2. Fire meets Water

Disclaimer

Oh-ho! thanks! you guys are awesome! the most awesome reviewers ever! I've never gotten this many reviews. and It's nice to know I'm not crazy for liking this couple.  
And to ArrayePL what do you mean by book one? Perhaps you could explain better and then I can answer that.  
But could someone out there tell me does Zuko just LOOK way older then her or what? I mean... what are their ages? I'm not even sure.

XxXxX

Next thing he knew he was waking up somewhere… soft. He jerked awake and took in his surroundings. He was on a bed and his wounds were bandaged up, his ribs wrapped securely, preventing much movement.

He sat up a moment considering escape, but then gave up the thought and fell back down onto the bed. It was pointless to continue to try and win the love of a father who never really had any love to give.

"You're awake," Katara said. Sitting in the chair across from the bed she crossed her legs. "You're not going to try and attack me again are you?" It sounded like there was some teasing in the laugh.

"What?" He asked, opening one eye to glance over at her.

"Maybe Sokka hit you too hard…"

"No, Katara the last water bender of the southern water tribe. I remember." He sat up, wincing. "What I meant was… what's so funny?"

"I think it's funny you got knocked out. All mighty son of the fire lord."

"Do not mock me," He said through gritted teeth.

"I could mock you all day and you couldn't do anything about it. Look around you. This room has no fire."

"Well… maybe I should make one." He warmed his fingertips, but not before she splashed water in his face.

"Don't make me freeze you."

"If these circumstances were different… I wouldn't give up so easily."

"Ironically they aren't," She said uneasily.

"You're surprised with my reply, yes?"

"Yes," She said and then glared at him for stating the obvious.

"I really haven't got time for your childish insults."

"Childish? You're calling _me _childish?"

"Yes." He saw her clench her fist, but he was quicker and he grabbed both wrist in one hand. "Ahh…" He breathed warmly. "You should learn to control your temper. It could hurt someone."

"Not anyone I care about." She indicated him with a sharp glare.

"Mmm… is that suppose to hurt my feelings?"

"Obviously it didn't."

"Obviously." He smirked.

"Who's side are you on?"

"I'm just trying to play for the winning hand," He replied before pressing his warm, scarred lips to hers. He released her wrist and she gripped an almost painful fistful of hair. "That wasn't so bad now… was it?"

She stayed silent as she stared at him shocked. Why had he just kissed her? And for the most part, why had she let him?

"W-wha… what are you doing?"

"I-I… don't… I don't know. Maybe your brother did hit me too hard."

They shared a very awkward silence together then before he looked away, desperate to find anything else to think about, but unfortunately all he could think of was the cool icy feeling of her lips against his. Sure… he had kissed before, but only with one girl from the fire nation. And all that had been was a quick spark of flame in one kiss and they broke up the day after their first date.

He was lost in his own thoughts and hers went unnoticed by him. She had never, never ever been kissed before and yet somehow she liked how warm his lips felt against hers. It _felt _like fire.

_This was insane_…

It left him wondering. Why the hell did I just do that?

The door opened and Sokka stepped in. he didn't look very happy. The second he saw that their prisoner was awake he gritted his teeth.

"Alright, Katara. A deals a deal. You took care of that wound and now he's out of here."

Right before Sokka could say one more word his enemy, the firebender jumped up and out through the window. Zuko knew one thing and that was that he wouldn't be taken hostage. He took off across a roof and skidded to a stop at the edge of the building, seeing nothing but water below him.

"Stop, right there!" Sokka said. "You've got nowhere to go."  
He grabbed up some flame from one of the fires and shot it at Sokka, but the waterbender stopped it.  
"Face it. You're out numbered."

"I will not be taken hostage!" He let himself fall backwards into the unforgiving waters below. Sokka and Katara ran to the edge of the building and looked down into the dark water.  
She made a move to help, but Sokka set a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't. there's no way somebody could have survived that. Let it go."

She felt the slight twinge in her heart. The part that wanted so badly to help him, but he had just shot a ball of fire at her brother! Sokka may have been hot-headed, but he was still her brother.

XxXxX

TBC….

Sorry this was so short, but since I got so many reviews I decided to make a quick chapter to put up right away.  
Let's try for five more? next chapter will be longer. promise.


	3. Not Snuffed Out

Disclaimer; in first chapter

Okay... for the answers... Yes, this is based on the movie. After the first movie. (hopefully they make a second and third) and Yes, in the movie the firebenders have to have a fire burning already to bend it. Except for the most elite firebenders (like Zuko's uncle) they can make fire from nothing.

Have I answered everything?

XxXxX

"Give it up, Katara. He's dead. Nobody could have survived that fall." Sokka told his pacing sister from the table he sat at.

"I don't think I understand," Aang said. "He jumped?"

"Yup, jumped right off the top of the building. And then… splat!" Sokka clapped his hands together at the last part.

"Would you just stop!" Katara yelled at her brother. "Someone just died and you're making a comedy out of it?"

"Come, on Katara. He deserved what he got."

"Who are we to judge what a person deserves?"

"She's right," Aang said as he stood up. "It isn't funny, Sokka."

"Alright, alright," Sokka said with a sigh and got up from the table. He walked off to his bedroom down the hall. As he got to the door, he stopped. "I'm sorry alright."

'its okay, Sokka," She said softly.

"Sorry, Katara. I know you try to save as many people as you can, but there was nothing you could do this time," Aang told her.

"It's not just that. Something happened." She admitted with a shrug. All of a sudden, the door opened.

"Happened? What happened?" Sokka asked quickly as he leaned out of the door.

Later…

"What! He did what? To my little sister!" Sokka was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I don't see what the big problem is. All he did was kiss her." Aang shrugged and leaned back in the chair.

"Exactly! That's just what he did! It's horrible! If I could get my hands on him now-"

"He'd set you on fire," Aang spoke again. And Katara had to stifle a laugh.

"Exact-… what?" He glared at the airbender. "Very funny."

"Funny."

She rolled her eyes and snuck outside. She couldn't stand listening to another fight. She was totally done with this. It was just so annoying. Besides. They had to leave tomorrow.

XxXxX

"Nephew… you look like you've been through a storm." Uncle Iroh said as he watched his drenched nephew storm into his room. He held his hand up, indicating he didn't want to talk about it. "Yes, yes… sleep and later we'll have tea."

This had stopped Zuko for a moment.

"I… almost died. Twice. And you are offering me tea?"

"It's very relaxing."

"So is blasting some grunts in training."

"So angry, Zuko. You need to relax." Iroh said and then paused a moment. "Did you think about looking for a nice girl yet?"

The only reply he got was a frustrated groan and then he watched his nephew go to training again with a few soldiers (who were obviously no match for him) in the area below. It wasn't so mach as training as stress relief.

He knew that his nephew could be very temperamental. Moreover, he had been on the receiving end of it more then once.

XxXxX

Later on after his stress had been relived in combat against the few soldiers he sat, trying to meditate besides his uncle. Finally,… that question that had been bugging him so long could no longer be held in.

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Zuko?" His uncle asked with his eyes still closed in deep focus.

"I… had a question for you…" He said slowly. This had caught his uncle's attention because one eye popped open then the other.

"Yes?"

"It's… when I was captures by the airbender and his followers… there was the girl… and I… well… I… may have… kissed her. Why?"

"Well… when a man loves a woman they-"

"No, no, no! I already know all that uncle… what I meant was… why did I do it?"

"Simple. You like her." His uncle smiled proudly.

"Well I could have told you that!"

"Then why are you asking me?"

"It's just… I cannot like her. We're natural enemies."

"Nonsense. Anything is possible as long as you don't give up on it." His Uncle told him. With a groan, Zuko could stand no more and walked away, but stopped at the door.

"Thanks, uncle."

"I'm proud of you. You've finally found a girl. She's very pretty you know."

"Uhhh… thanks." That was all he said because he didn't know what to say… that and he didn't want his uncle to give him the speech. He had already heard it and didn't want or need to hear it again.

"You're welcome, nephew." Iroh said laughing softly to himself.

XxXxX

He smiled silently to himself as he walked down the hall, but stopped as he heard a slight creak. He didn't turn, but looked to the side from the corner of his eye. He yelped and jumped back as he saw the blade coming at his face.

XxXxX

The city of Ba Singe Se was huge. It was the most amazing place they had seen, yet. They were having a festival in two days.  
It would be the perfect time for them to go out because most everyone wore masks.

Green and blue decorations covered the buildings and streets. A few people were putting up some more decorations as they walked down the cobblestone.  
A few merchants try to persuade anyone passerby to buy from them, along with a few beggars using music to get anything they could.

All in all, it was a pretty regular day in the city, except for the excitement like electricity in the air due to the upcoming festival.

It was now the night of the festival and at this moment in time Katara was on her own in the city looking for some things to prepare dinner for the guys back at the hose they were staying in.  
Fireworks lit up the sky and fire lit the streets from fire breathing masked men and fire juggling jokers. So much fire. Creepy.

She stopped immediately when she saw a face she knew. General Iroh. She wasn't very concerned, because Iroh had helped them save the sprit.

"Iroh," She said as she approached him.

"Ah, young waterbender. What brings you here?"

"We're staying here. I wanted to say I was sorry about your nephew."

"Hm?" The man looked generally confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I… wha… what are you talking about?"

"Zuko was just here a moment ago."

"He's alive?" She asked shocked. She turned and hurried back the way she had come. She needed to warn Aang and Sokka that Zuko was still alive. She wasn't paying attention and bumped into somebody.

"Hey! Watch where you are going little girl!" The man said. "Maybe somebody should teach you a lesson."

She backed up and prepared to fight, but the man was big and clumsy and knocked over a lantern, the flames burst up around him and he fell backwards.  
Two of his friends came over to help him up. Now she was out numbered.

Then the fire roared up in front of the three men and they jumped back and gasped. There was a shadow that was now visible. A form leaning on the side of a building.

"You're a firebender!" The man yelled.

"No. You are just clumsy, friend." The shadow replied. "But, I would suggest you leave the girl be before I have to hurt you."

"You?" The man asked with a bellowing laugh, causing his other two friends to laugh. "What are you going to do?"

The shadow stepped out and drew two broadswords. He jumped forward and used the sword to fling fire at them. The men jumped back and stared for a moment before they took off running.

Although she couldn't see the face of the man who had just saved her due to the hood over his face she pushed him hard against the chest.

"Hey! I helped you." He exclaimed.

"And did you think I needed saving? I am perfectly capable of protecting myself! I am not some damsel in distress!" She yelled at him.

"Three big men? I don't think you can handle them." She bit her tongue against saying anything, but finally lost her temper and threw water in his face. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do… Zu-" He cut her off and pressed a hand over her mouth, dragging her around the comer.

"Shh! Do you realize how many angry Earthbenders would love to assassinate someone with that name?"

"But… it is you." She grabbed the corner of the hood and pushed it back. "I knew it. How did you survive that fall? You should be dead!"

"I…" He sighed. "I'm not here to take the airbender. I want to help you."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I can only give you my word."

"Why help all of a sudden?" She could not believe this. It had to be a trick. Had to be. Right?

"Because…. Something happened. My Father sent an assassin after me. He wants me dead. I've changed. I swear it. Ask Uncle." He begged.

"Alright, but… the others… won't take this so lightly… well… Aang might." She said. "But if you make one wrong move… I'll make sure you don't live to make another one."

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he stared at her. Wow. He really pissed her off when he threw that fire at her back in the battle at the Northern Water Tribe. Who wouldn't be pissed after that though?

"Ah… okay…" He said slowly. She slapped him across the face first.

"That's for knocking me out! Jerk." She hit him again. "And that's for kissing me without my permission!"

"I like this girl, Zuko." Iroh said from behind them, laughing.

XxXxX

TBC...

A little break form the drama. At least for now... hehehe, but what will happen when Katara takes Zuko and his uncle back to the gang? Can anyone spell... DRAMA?

Thanks for the reviews guys. You're all awesome!  
lately I've been getting crap on my writing, but you've all given me hope to keep writing. Ideas are welcome, but I may not use them so don't be offended if I don't.


	4. The Right Thing

Disclaimer; I don't own this show.

XxXxX

The door opened slowly and Katara stepped through slowly. Aang and Sokka both stopped staring at Momo to look at her. The strange little guy had apparently stolen an apple from Sokka and he wasn't in a good mood. Great.

"Ahem. Aang… Sokka…" She said slowly.

"Hey, what took you so long. We were getting worried," Her brother said.

"Well… uh… I found someone."

"Hmm… Is it someone we know?" Aang asked as he jumped up from his seat.

"Oh… you know him." She stepped aside and both Sokka and Aang gasped when they saw who stepped in. Sokka reached for his weapon and she quickly stepped in front of the firebender. "Hold on!"

"I only want to help you," Zuko said, setting his hand on her should and stepping around her. "Ask my uncle. You'll trust him. Won't you?"

That touch hadn't been intended to mean anything, but at the feel of the warmth of his fingers on her shoulder, she struggled not to blush.

"No, way. I say we get rid of this guy once and for all," Sokka snapped. Through out the whole time Aang had stayed silent. "Right Aang?" More silence. "Aang?"

"Wait… I have something to confess… Zuko saved me when that crazy Zhao guy took me prisoner. I thought I was done for."

Everyone was quiet then as they all turned to face the airbender. Except for Zuko who stared at the floor for a moment.

"And when were you going to tell us all this?" Sokka asked.

"Well… I probable should have, huh?" Aang asked as he scuffed his foot.

"What do we do now?"

"You said we could be friends. So… just give me a chance," Zuko said as he looked up.

"Okay, but don't make me regret it." Aang said. "I don't want this to have to end badly."

He seemed a little surprised, but said nothing. His Uncle (who had been behind him) pushed him forward inside and closed the door.

"Now… how about some tea?" Iroh asked.

XxXxX

Zuko sighed as he sat down on the bed. He glanced out the window at the sky lit by fireworks. He knew he'd never get to sleep with all the music and lights.  
The door opened to revile the waterbender.

"Zuko, your Uncle wanted me to give you this." She sat down besides him and handed him the cup of tea. He winced slightly as he moved to set the cup on the stand besides the bed.

"Thank you."

"So what happened to you anyway?"

"Like I said. My Father wants me dead. He sent an assassin after me and he caught up to me."

"Is that the only reason you're helping us?"

"No. not at all. I realized… it was time to give up on him."

She didn't say anything, but stood up.

"Just… make sure you keep the wound clean. You could get sick." She told hm before leaving. He stared after her for a few moments.

XxXxX

They were chasing the man they were after through the streets of Ba Singe Sa. They came to an intersection and looked both ways.

"We need to split up!" Sokka said.

"Right. Sokka and I will go that way, Katara and Zuko you guys can-" Aang was cut off mid sentence.

"I am not going with him!" "I am not going with her!"

They both yelled at the same time and then looked at one another. And both Aang and Sokka looked at each other then also.

"We don't have time for this." Aang yelled finally. "I'm the avatar here and I say split up! Now go!"

Then Aang and Sokka ran off down one street and he was forced to go with Katara down the other. They both checked corridors and alleys.

"Anything?" Zuko asked as he checked another alley.

"No. you?" Katara said.

"Nothing." He sighed and set his hands on his hips. They had lost the earthbender. "I don't get it. Why did she run? All we needed was her help to learn earthbending."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a big brawling firebender yelling at her scared her!"

"How could she even know? I have my hood up." He complained.

"Well maybe if you hadn't yelled at her!" She crossed her arms and stared at him, they both began to walk back, but he froze.

"Ah, stop." He said quickly.

"What?"

"The guards."

"So?"

"They'll know who I am."

"How?"

"It's pretty obvious, Katara!" He whispered harshly and pointed to the scar around his eye. She had to think quick as she looked around. He was right and they'd take him to an earthbender prison if they found him.

She hated herself for this, but she quickly pushed his hood back.

"What are you do-hmp!" He was cut off as she pulled him down and kissed him, she pulled him back and covered the side of his face with her hand.

The guards that walked by snickered as they headed down the street. The second they were past she pushed him off her and looked down the street.

"Let's get out of here." She said and walked away from him, but he was still stunned as he stood there with his mouth open. He shook his head and then ran after her.

"Wait," He said as he grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Why did you do that?"

"So they wouldn't know it was you. Let's just go."

"Is that really the only reason?" He asked, pulling her close as he set a hand on her hip.

"Zuko, I…"

"Please…"

"Oh, you see! This is what happens if you leave them alone," Sokka flipped out. Apparently they had just arrived. With the earthbender behind them.

The two stepped away form one another awkwardly.

"Anyway…" Aang said. "We should get going."

XxXxX

Aang was very busy learning earthbending and firebending. Earthbending was simple and easy, but firebending was terrible because Zuko was so bossy and wouldn't let him rest.

It drove him insane! Aang dragged himself into his sleeping bag and sighed contently.

"What are you doing sleeping? You're suppose to be bending!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I just finished training!" Aang whined.

"How do you expect to beat my Father if all you do is slouch around!"

"Yeah, lay off Flash." Sokka said as he kicked back.

"What did you just call me?" He asked. "Come on. Get to bending."

"I can't." Aang admitted.

"Why can't you?" Zuko asked then as he set his hands on his hips.

"Maybe I could use more demonstration?"

"Fine," He sighed and they went out into the open to train some more. He moved to throw some fire at the air as a short demonstration, but as he twisted to move he groaned and grabbed his side at the sudden sharp pain.

"Maybe you shouldn't-" Aang began to protest, but was shushed.

"Quiet!" He moved to bend another, but the pain proved to be too much.

"Ohh… big bad Zuko can't bend," Sokka mocked.

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled, but moved off to the side and leaned against a tree. "Work with Toph on your Earthbending for now. We'll try for later."

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should have Katara look at it." Aang suggested.

"I don't need her help!" He yelled and walked off. He didn't need her. He didn't need anyone. He was just fine on his own. That was until he felt really dizzy all of a sudden and passed out on the cold ground.

"Great! You guys killed him!" Toph yelled and threw her hands in the air.

XxXxX

Slowly he became aware of his surroundings. Damn. They had laid him up in a tent. He needed to be training Aang, not sleeping off an injury. He moved to sit up.

"No, you don't," Katara said and pushed him back down.

"I need to-"

"Rest. You need to rest."

"I-" He sighed. "What happened?"

"You blacked out. And you tore your stitches out."

"I have-"

"Rest. And don't tear the stitches out again or I'm going to be really mad."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course."

"I'm getting up," He and held his hand up to stop her from touching him.

"No, you're not. Do I have to 'tie' you to Appa? When are you going to get that if you tear those stitches you could bleed to death?"

"Fine, but I'm not lying down all week."

"That's fine. All long as you take it easy."

"Why do you care?"

She sighed in frustration and got up and left him by himself. He stared after her with his jaw dropped. This was really starting to make him mad.

A few moments later his Uncle stepped inside and sat down besides him.

"You'd be wise to listen to her, Zuko," His Uncle said.

"What am I suppose to do then? How will he ever be able to defeat my Father if I don't train him?"

"He is the Avatar, Zuko. He'll do it. Either way you need to rest. If you bleed to death then he'll never learn firebending."

"I understand, Uncle."

"Good."

"Uncle, I need your advice…" He began quietly. "She just makes me so angry… and I… I just want to…ugh!"

"Dream your dreams away, the dreams to conquer the world. dreams bring you hope, hope shapes your purpose, purpose puts you in motion."

There was only the silence of crickets for awhile as they both sat there in silence.

"What did you just say?"

"You will understand in time, Nephew." There was a sigh from his Uncle then. "I have to go back to Ba Singe Se, Zuko. I need to help protect the city and you need to stay here and train the Avatar."

"I understand Uncle. Just be careful." He hugged his Uncle before he watched Iroh stand and leave the tent.

He sighed to himself. He had no idea what to do.

XxXxX

They were headed back on a trail somewhere in a forest, while Sokka tried to read the map he had. Finally when he could stand no more Zuko grabbed the map from the annoying dunce.

"We go that way," Zuko said firmly as he tossed the map back to Sokka.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I can 'read'."

"I can read." Sokka said sorely defeated as they changed directions.

"I wouldn't suggest that now!" A voice called and jumped from a tree. Immediately the stranger had Zuko in a defensive stance. The stranger bender just stared at the angry looking guy and rolled his eyes. "New edition?"

"Jet!" Aang said.

With a sigh and a roll of the eyes Zuko backed off. His lips twitched slightly as he stared at the guy they called Jet.

"Hey, where's everyone else at?" Sokka asked.

"Off," Jet replied. There was a moment as Jet took in the newest member's cloak and the insignia on the front. "Wait just a minute! He's fire nation!"

"Easy, Jet. He's a good guy," Sokka said as he leaned against Appa.

But then Jet drew his swords and Zuko jumped back and drew his own. He stared at the so called friend names Jet and couldn't understand. What was the probable? He was helping.  
He pulled his cloak tighter around him to hide the insignia. This was not good.

"Jet, enough!" Katara said. And Jet gritted his teeth before he lowered his weapons. Zuko did the same then and only glared at Jet.

XxXxX

They made camp that night and Zuko wished that his Uncle was still here to give him advice. He missed Iroh and his tea and advice. Now he could only stare across the fire at Katara and Jet who seemed awfully cozy together, shoulder to shoulder and talking quietly.

His bending was starting to get out of control as he watched the fire flare a little. He took a branch from the fire and left quickly. His stomach couldn't handle anymore.

"What's the matter with him?" Sokka asked.

Aang got up after his teacher and Toph gagged at Jet and Katara who were still 'cuddling'. it was sickening to everyone. Really.

Aang stopped and ducked behind a tree when a fire ball shot his way. It wasn't on purpose of course, his teacher was just having a bit of a temperamental fit. Once he had burnt out all his fire and fired a couple bushes, he dropped into a sitting position.

"Hey, boss," Aang said as he walked up behind him.

"Don't call me that."

"So… you like, Katara… don't you." It was a statement. Not a question.

"Why would you think that?" Zuko asked, looking up at the avatar from his previous gaze over the lake.

"I know these things."

"You like Toph."

"Who told you?" Aang freaked out and jumped back. "I-I mean… no I don't."

"The avatar isn't the only one that knows things."

"Alight, alright, but you do don't you?" Aang asked. And with a sigh Zuko looked back out over the water and exhaled a breath that fogged in the cold air.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"She'll never like me, Aang. I'm fire… and she's water. We're natural enemies. It would never work."

"Uh, Zuko… air and earth are opposite, too."

"That's different! You control all four. It's not the same thing."

"Not, yet. Firebending," Aang reminded.

"Oh, right." He yawned then. "Sorry. I could talk you through it some if you think you could follow directions without seeing what to do."

"Let's try it. Tomorrow. You look really tired and I know that when I'm tired I can't think straight, let alone give orders."

"Okay," Zuko said as he got up. "Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my friend."

XxXxX

Zuko got back to see everyone was asleep, except for Katara who was waiting for the two to get back before she put the fire out.

"Zuko, where's Aang?" She asked.

"He wanted to try some waterbending before he came back," He replied, avoiding looking at her. He sighed and dropped into a sitting position. "You go ahead. I'll put out the fire when he gets back."

"You need rest."

"You need it more. You're the one taking care of everyone here. I'd only muck it up. Besides… Aang needs someone he can rely on as much as he does you. He needs someone strong."

"Someone strong? Sounds like he needs you."

"I'm not-"

"You're always stoic. He could learn that from you."

"I'm not that patient, waterbender."

"No," She said and sat besides him. "Thank you." She pressed a soft kiss to his jaw, then got up and went into her tent. He was quiet for awhile as he touched his jaw then set his hands in his lap and looked at them with a sigh. Why did he get himself into these situations.

XxXxX

Somewhere, somehow along the night he had fallen asleep in the dirt. The flames were gone and all that came from the previously burning fire was soft gray smoke.

He jerked awake suddenly and looked around the quiet camp, then fell back to the ground again. Nightmares 'still' plagued his mind from his childhood. He wished he could forget them.

He looked down then and found a blanket thrown carefully over him. There was only one person awake who could have done it too. He sat up again.  
The sky was still dark blue with the earlier morning light.

"Zuko, where's Aang?" Katara asked, apparently not finding the young avatar at camp.

"I-I… he didn't come back last night…" He said. Both of them jumped up and ran to the last place that Aang had been, but they stopped finding the avatar asleep against a tree. "I'll get him."

He picked Aang up quietly and walked him back to camp. Setting him in his sleeping bag in a tent.

"Poor, Aang. He must have been up all night practicing," Katara said as he came out of the tent.  
He glanced up and spotted the smoke in the far distance. He turned on his heel and walked back into his own tent and dug through his bag, grabbing a pair of binoculars. "What's wrong?"

"Shh." He hushed quickly as he looked through them to find it was most certainly a fire nation warcat. He threw them down and ran back into the tent once again to retrieve his swords. "Get everyone up. We need to leave. Now."

"What?"

"That smoke is from a fire nation warcat. If they find us with that thing we're done."

XxXxX

The iron beast slowed to a stop. A fire nation commander stepped out and held his hand out to the princess who refused to take the help.

She kneeled at the burnt out fire and grimaced, then stood again.

"My brother was here," Azula said. "I thought you said he had been taken care of!"

"W-w-we thought he had! Honest my lady."

"Apparently he's a traitor as well as a failure. I want him found and then… I want you to bring him to me." She said as she turned to the commander. "Is that to complicated for you to understand?"

"No, my lady. We'll find him."

XxXxX

The gang was now headed to one of the water tribe's homes (after parting with Jet of course). They had recently had a sighting of one of the fire sages. Surly a fire sage would know where Lord Ozai was hiding.

The snow was fiercely blowing forcing Appa to land and them to go on foot. This was it. They'd find the Fire Lord once and for all. They had to.

Finally they got lucky and the way through to the fire sage was through a cave that kept the blustery breeze from freezing them to death.

"Zuko, can you get us some fire in here?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, hold on." It took a little while, but the darkness lit up and the icy walls glowed in the small fire.

"It should only be a little farther," Sokka said as he flipped the map around.

"That's right!" A voice yelled and fire shot past Sokka, he jumped back.

Katara got burned by another and Aang and Toph ducked. Zuko turned and flicked his small fire into a burning wall, blocking the other firebenders from getting past it.

"Get out of here!" He said and held the fire steady as the other firebenders struggled to shoot past it.

"We can't leave you here," Aang said.

"You have to. You have to find my Father and stop him. If you die here you won't be able to do that," Zuko said as he struggled to hold the wall of fire up.

"How long can you hold that?"

"Long enough," He said through gritted teeth.

"He's right, Aang," Sokka said.

The avatar hated it, but he came with them, he stopped when Katara stayed there.

"Katara, come on," Aang begged.

"Someone needs to stay with him. And I don't think I'll be walking out of here any time soon," She said as she held her injured leg.

"We have to go right now!" Sokka yelled. The rest took off down the tunnel, but Toph stopped a minute.

"He lied." She said quietly to herself, before continuing after her friends.

XxXxX

The fire wall faltered a moment before it flared back up completely. From the place Katara sat against the wall she could see that the hot-headed prince was fighting a losing battle.

"Zu-Zu," A voice said from behind the wall. "we both know you can't hold that wall forever. So why don't you just give up?"

"Azula? No. no I'm not helping you."

"That's too bad."

He dropped to his knees finally after thirty long minutes of holding out against a large amount of soldiers constantly fighting him. At least they got breaks.

"Katara, you should leave," He said and breathed in deeply.

"I thought you said you could hold this as long as it took for them to get back?" She said, knowing full well that he hadn't been honest in the first place.

"So I lied."

She quickly moved besides him and set her hand on his shoulder then his head and back to his shoulder.

"You're burning up."

"You think?"

"Now of all times you decide to get funny. I'm serious."

"So am I. you need to leave."

"Not without you."

"Would you just-!" He cut himself off and forced himself to calm down. "Would you just 'please' leave."

"No." He gave up talking to her finally and went back to holding the wall, but the flame was slowly failing. "Wait, what if we made ice."

"There's already too much of that," He commented.

"No. you've melted plenty of water, maybe we could make it ice instead of fire."

"They'll just melt it."

"Wouldn't that give us enough time to get out of here though?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I don't think-" He sighed. "We're dead either way. Try it."

"Pessimist," She said as she worked up the water into ice. He was able to drop the fire then and collapsed on the snowy ground. She had a wall of ice up and it had stunned the firebenders momentarily, but the wall didn't have long. "Come, get up." She urged and pulled him up.

He held himself up on his hand a moment before getting up, she hadn't expected such a burst of energy as he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder.

"We're getting out of here." His pace was slow due to fatigue, but he was still going to get them out of here no matter what. Anything was better then a fire nation prison camp.

"I thought you were out of fire."

"I am, but there's no way I'm going back there. Anything is better then being caught by my sister." They got to the exit of the cave and stopped, he set her down carefully avoiding her injured leg as he glanced down. It was a dead end.

"I think we went the wrong way."

The ground cracked and the broke under them. Both let out a yell of surprise as they fell and basically rolled down and landed in a big pile of fluffy snow.

"Oh-ho… why?" He asked as he held his aching side.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled as they flew in on Appa. They landed and he jumped out to help his sister.

"Did you do it?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah. We stopped the Fire Lord," Aang said.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Toph said. "It's freezing."

XxXxX

With the war over and things settled, Zuko went back to Ba Singe Sa where his uncle had opened a tea shop. He worked with his uncle and in all honesty he felt rather happy.  
One thing was missing though. And his Uncle knew what it was.

"So, Zuko…" His uncle began as he was wiping down a table. It was late and nobody came in this late at night. "Would it be terrible trouble as to tell me why you seem like you've lost something?"

"Uncle," He said with a sigh as he sat down. "It's nothing."

"It's something. Talk to me nephew," Iroh said. "It's the girl."

"You are a persistent old man," Zuko said as he shook his head. His uncle laughed. "Yeah, I suppose…"

"Would you be terrible mad if I said I invited her here tonight?"  
He stood then looked to see the waterbender standing by the door. He cleared his throat and stood up straight.  
His uncle, also standing grabbed him by the front of the shirt and brushed his robes down as if they had dust on them. He urged him towards the door.  
"Have fun nephew. I will finish cleaning up here."

He walked over to where she stood and really had no idea what he was suppose to say.

"Hey," He said nervously.

"Hey," She replied. "your Uncle said you had something you wanted to talk to me about."

"Yeah…" He said absently as he glanced over his shoulder at his Uncle who suddenly started whistling as if he hadn't heard a word. "Let's walk."

Once they were outside, far enough away from his uncle's tea shop, he felt safe enough to talk, but the question was did he feel safe enough to tell her what he needed to.

"So what did you want to talk about? By the was your Uncle talked it sounded important."

"I guess… it's rather important." He swallowed hard and grasped her hand. She seemed surprised at that bit. "I want to tell you… that I think you're an amazing person and I can't get you off my mind… and that I… love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her then and it was silent until he heard clapping. He turned to find Aang and Top hiding on top of the roof and his Uncle standing there too.

"Uncle!" He whined. "And what are you two doing up there?"

"Having a romantic night looking at the stars," Aang said.

"That I can't see," Toph corrected.

The fire and water bender left then. It got annoying really it did, but in a way it was the greatest goofyness in the world.

XxXxX

End

Thanks for reading, sincerely, Luka Luger.

So, tell me did anyone think Uncle's little 'talk' was funny? I did.


End file.
